sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Penta the Mink
Penta the Mink is a 13 year-old purple mink, and she is the future daughter of Haiden the Mink and Sigma the Mink, born only minutes after her brother Five the Mink. She is more reserved than her mother when it comes to personality and extraversion, but she is still very friendly and strong-willed. Even though she isn't as exuberant as Sigma, she has her father's courage and willingness to fight for what she believes in, and she loves to go on adventures and to get the chance to use her pink energy saber, which she can create at will. Penta the Mink is a Sonic fan character created by SigmaAlphaThree (SA3). Concept and Creation After Sigmaiden became canon, it was decided that there should be ship kids that would be born in the future. First, Penta's brother Five was created, and he would be only Sigmaiden child for approximately two months. After a while, however, SA3 suggested that Sigma and Haiden would have another kid, and Haidenisa agreed. Her main design was pulled from a couple of different inspirations. Hatsune Miku's outfit modules from Project Diva Arcade helped a lot in the designing process. Penta's main outfit was intended to look similar to dresses worn by women in the 50's. Her hair was meant to look almost flapper-esque. Basically, Penta's look was designed to clash with her mother's. While Sigma's overall outfit is more modern and new age, Penta's dress is still fashionable, but vintage. History Not much is known about Penta's history, as the occurrences of her life are relatively normal compared to other fan characters'. That, and… we haven't really figured out a good story for these two (we being Haiden and I). So… consider this an under construction section? Personality Penta is basically a toned-down version of her mother. While Sigma is frantic, frazzled, and excitable, Penta is much more calm and relaxed around others. She prefers to save her energy when it would be needed most instead of using it in excess as her mother does. Penta is friendly too, but she doesn't go up to strangers and immediately befriend them. Instead, she prefers to make new friends by having a new person go up to her. And even if nobody does, she is perfectly fine with being by herself, unlike her mother who craves friendship whenever it's available. In some cases, Penta is surprisingly the one who calms her mother down when her excitement gets the better of her. Penta watches over and reminds Sigma if she is going overboard and scaring people off with her openness. And in the rare occurrence that Sigma gets angry, her daughter is there to soothe her nerves and calm her down before things get ugly. Being around her mother so often has caused Penta to pick up a few of the skills and activities Sigma loves to do. With this, Penta is able to cook and bake relatively well for her age, clean the house, and the two exercise regularly, at least six times a week. Because she is so advanced in these skills, as well as being rather intelligent, she lets it get to her head. She is very cocky (perhaps even arrogant), and Penta isn't afraid to point out if you're doing something wrong. But, being with Sigma humbles her, and puts her back in place. Because she spends so much time around her mother, Penta is greatly influenced by anything Sigma does. Even though she is the more quiet of the two, she is slowly coming out of her introverted shell and becoming more and more excitable through Sigma's guidance and encouragement. In addition, Penta is greatly fascinated by the heroic stories Sigma tells, and hopes to one day become an acclaimed heroine like the ones in the stories Sigma grew up with. Powers and Abilities Penta has extreme upper body strength, which originated from her mother and father (both of which have a maxed out score of ten in power). In addition, Penta has a strange ability to form an energy beam-like saber made from a sharp, pink, and luminous substance. A full list of her abilities is below. List of Abilities Saber sword: '''Penta summons her energy saber only when she needs it most during a fight, or where she couldn't possibly take down an opponent without it. She is able to perform basic attacks with it, like parries and lunges, but is less proficient with the art compared to Upsilon the Mink. She is still skilled however, and continues to learn new attacks each time she fights. '''Energy shards: If necessary, Penta can break her sword into little sharp pieces, and then fling them at an enemy. Her sword will regenerate normally, but it takes time afterwards. Super strength: For a girl her age, Penta has a crazy amount of strength. She can blast people back maybe five to ten feet with her punches, if she used enough force that is. Her power is not on the same level as her mother or father's, but it's still pretty impressive. Visions: This is another power that seemingly has connection to her parents. At random points in time, Penta can see seconds into the future, although this only sometimes happens in fights. Her visions can't help Penta predict the movements of her opponents, but they can hint at what an enemy's weak points would be. Her psychic moments allow her to see future events in her normal life. A majority of these are usually obscure and are unimportant, but very rarely, Penta can see moments where her life changes forever. Weaknesses *Even though Penta is pretty strong with her hands, her legs are much weaker, just like with Sigma. She is weaker against enemies who assault, bombard, and flank her on her sides, as she commonly fights face-to-face. *Since her energy saber can be broken into pieces by her own hands, it is possible that an enemy with a strong enough sword can simply slash through Penta's, and thus forcing her to attack with her punches. *Areas with high radioactivity waves, or areas that contain substances that are highly radioactive, cause Penta to lose her ability to summon her saber. *If someone were to take out her hands in a fight (i.e. break them, cut them), Penta would be unable to fight back, and be forced to flee from the battle. *The small amount of seconds Penta spends in seeing her visions during battles can allow an enemy to make a finishing blow. Basic Stats Relationships Theme Songs Yar more WIP pages Don't judge me, it's late here… Gallery Penta the Mink 5.png|Newest redesign and main photo Penta the Mink.png|Initial design and first picture Family photo.png|A beautiful family photo by Haiden What's 8 plus 10.png|Penta when she's 18 years old Trivia *A part of Penta's design (mainly the bonnet) was inspired from an outfit worn by Hatsune Miku in Project DIVA Arcade. *Penta's name was given for two main reasons. **SA3 was listening to Pentatonix at the time of her creation, so she reasoned just "Penta" would be a good enough name for her. **Pent- is the Greek prefix for any figure relating to five. Since five is Sigmaiden's designated ship number, and the name of her brother Five the Mink, Penta was decided to be her name. Category:Minks Category:Good Category:Females Category:Work In Progress